Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Enter The Thomas O'Malley Movie/Transcript
Transcript TheTrainBoy presents (the film begins) Now, this might be The room of any small boy... but it happens to belong to a boy named Tails. And, like most small boys... Tails had toy animals to play with. And together they had many remarkable adventures... in an enchanted place... called the Hundred Acre Wood. But of all his animal friends... Tails' very best friend... was a monkey called AiAi. (the room is seen) (Book opens until) Thomas O'Malley: Wait half a darn minute! It seems to me that most of these stories are about that silly kind monkey. Well, Tom, Who should this story be about? Thomas O'Malley: Well, I happen to know someone...who's extremely fascinatin', not to mention handsome and debonairy. But the title already says AiAi the Monkey. Thomas O'Malley: Oh, so easy to fix, right? (He fixes the title up) Thomas O'Malley: There! Now, that's a wonderful title. And speaking of wonderful things- Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo! (Bounces into the book and song starts) (as the 1983's The Wonderful Things About Tiggers Version) Thomas: The wonderful thing about cats Is cats are wonderful things! Their tops are made out of rubber Their bottoms are made out of springs! They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun! But the most wonderful thing about cats is I'm the only one (taps dance) Thomas: Cats are cuddly fellas Cats are awfully sweet Ev'ryone el-us is jealous That's why I repeat...and repeat (repeats) Thomas: The wonderful thing about cats Is cats are marvelous chaps! They're loaded with vim and with vigor They love to leap in your laps! They're jumpy, bumpy, clumpy, thumpy Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun! But the most wonderful thing about cats is I'm the only one I'm the only... (BUMP) Oh! (Wilhelm scream) (Song ends) (and stops) Stephen Squirrelsky: Thomas. Sandy: Hi there. Slappy: You better be careful next time. Okay? Skippy: And promise not to break AiAi's pots of bananas, okay? Angelina: Besides we need to count to keep AiAi eating for the winter. Alice: Since Angelina is pregnant since Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8. Chris: That's yesterday. Aaron: And we've got five adopted kids on our team since then. Thomas: Well, I hope you don't mind if you guys wanna go bouncing with me. (SPLAT) Huh? Oh, Yuck. Vilburt: You've just splatted poor AiAi's bananas. Owen: But good thing there's more. Pecky: Yeah. Since we've gathered tons of bananas. Thomas: Oh well. Better get going. TTFN, Ta ta for now. William: And off he goes, Henry. AiAi: Good grief. Henry: We've gathered lots of bananas up, and now Thomas O'Malley splats them all. Narrator: Later. (Tommy and Tallulah) (are seen) (They quiver) (and quake) Rocko: Goodness sake, We should've collected more fire wood. Heffer: Even if we could chop down trees by using axes, that is. (POUNCE) Thomas: Hello, Guys. Sheila Fox: Oh! Hi Thomas. Thomas: Would you guys like to go bouncing with me? Dr. Filburt: If we had springs to jump, that is, or Pogo sticks, and trampolines. Ellie: But we can't we need more fire wood to warm us up for the winter. Gabby: Yeah. Because winter is coming. Thomas: But you do have more. There's lots of fire wood and it's lying all over the place. (Tosses a chair into the fire place) There. See? Now we can go bouncing. Waldo: Yeah. Whatever. Because we can all hop together. Jingle: But Tom, We rather prefer that the fire wood not have quite so much chair in it. Charles: Because we're going to need to stoke the fire and build it with lots of coal and wood. Thomas: Oh. Sorry. Well, TTFN, Gonna bounce along. Tina: And off he goes again. Thomas: Well, Hello there and good morning Mrs. MeeMee mam. MeeMee: Well, good morning, Thomas O'Malley, Sir. Thomas: Oh, She called me sir. (giggles) Anyway, You don't mind if you wanna do some bouncing with me for chance? MeeMee: Well, I'm afraid I have just too much to do this morning, dear. Thomas: Oh. Well, If that's your way. See you later. (Leaves) Baby: Oh, Sir! Excuse me, Thomas! MeeMee: You're too late. Baby: Darn. (Later, Thomas lies on a rock) (and frowns) Thomas: I don't know why nobody wants to bounce with me. (thinks) Oh well. I'll find more who can do it with me. (heads off) (But causes a boulder to fall off the ledge) (then gasps) (George notice and gets out of the way) (and fled) (THUD) (BUMP!) Darla: Oh! Darn this scarf! (finds it stuck) (PULL) (TUG) (POP) (WHEE!) Darla: Gosh. (rubs herself) And so, the others all came 'round... to see what they might do to help. But the end of George's house was merely the beginning... of a very unfortunate day. (Poor George is upset) (We chatted) (together) Bradley: Wow. Look at the size of this thing. Julie: It sure is large. Jimmy: But it's so big and stiff, How can we move it? Shy: With lots of strength, I suppose? Pongo: Attention everyone. Please. I have officially completed the plans. Trix: Which ones? Pongo: The plans for removing this boulder... and restoring to George, uh, his happy home. George: No need to bother on my account. Pongo: Now all we need is a little team effort. Anderson: If you say so. Sheila Kangaroo: With pleasure. Narrator: 1 hour later... Booker: All ready, Pongo. Coco Bandicoot: All together now. Rocky: Pongo's Rock Remover? This is not gonna work. Andrina: In fact, it's not going to break the ice. Pongo: It will. Now, Release the counter weight. Katrina: With pleasure. (Pulling the lever as George hangs on) (for dear life) Pongo: Now start depressurizing the granite extractor. Aku Aku: We're on it. (We turn the wheel) (carefully) Pongo: And... Guys, Start pulling your own weight over there. (we do so) Jimmy: But I don't way anything. Sheila Rae: To weigh, you mean. Jimmy: Weigh anything. I mean. Wendell: You always get your words mixed up. Pongo: A-- A little more over there. Yes. That's good. No, no, no, no, no, no! Over here. This way. This way. All right, now-- (we try) (BACK CRACK) Gnorm: Oh darn. Natane: You've cracked your spine. (Lever was let go) (WHEE!) Jimmy: Whoa! Louise: Uh-oh. (Wheel spins) Luna: Oh! Reba: Whoa! (George bumps head) (Wilhelm scream) (Bradley spins on the wheel and flies up with a Goofy Yodel) (like a spinning wheel) (LAND) (George of the Jungle's Ooh sound effect when crashing into a tree) (Parts collapse) Wallace: Oh heck! Rocky: See? Told you it didn't work. Andrina: Went backward the wrong way. Pongo: Why didn't that work? Let's see. Katrina: I wonder what we should have done. Juliet: Perhaps we should use another helping hand. Isaac: With the help of some more friends. Pongo: Yes. What we need is... (POUNCE) (Gromit jumps back) Baby: Thomas! Elizabeth: You gave us quite a jump. Thomas: Hi there. Anyone want to bounce? Fredwin: As if we would be ready to if you would help us out. Pongo: No! No! No bouncing! Look! Just look at all this work we have to do! Dexter: We made a mess out of it. Thomas: What? Movin' that old thing? Hoo, hoo! Not a problem. All you need is a little bouncin'. Courage: I guess that's going to help us sort the mess out, right? Edd: But how could bouncing remove the boulder? Eddy: If it's stuck on George's house? Thomas: Tut, tut, tut. Not now, Eds. If maybe we had a little, uh-- Mm-hmm. Right there! Ed: That's the spot. Yin: What he's going to do, It will never work. Yang: I'm sure it might work, you'll see. (Thomas does a special Technic bounce) Fluffy: Oh boy. That's spectacular lovely. (Thomas launches and bounces off of each spot and BAM into the boulder) (BUMP!) Roddie: Nothing happen. Arthur: Not even a single one. (Boulder moves) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dang. Sandy: It's rolling. (We rolled down the hill with it) (like a rolling stone) Bartok: Mayday! Mayday! Hey! Piloff: Slow down! Pongo: Help! (bumps into each tree branch) (THUD, BUMP, CLANG) (Reba caught her tail on a branch and spins) (in circles) Reba: Whew. Speckle: That was close. (Courage was runned over flat by the boulder) (SPLAT) (Some of us landed into a mud pond, SPLASH, Wilhelm scream) (gurgling) (Bradley, Penny, Walter and Roderick landed on a branch) (attached to a tree) (Some landed in a bush) (that leafs shaked) (Arthur landed on some thistles) (SPLAT) Arthur: Owwww! (shoots into the air) (Some of us cough and sputter) (and spit) Einstein: Oh, My pipe broke. (frowns and bandages it up) Thumbelina: Oh no. My favorite cape got torn. (Isaac blows the water out of his toy pipe) (Polly shakes her toy mouse) Stanz: This is what happens if you have things damaged and need to repair them. (Juliet's dress shrinks) Danny: Oops. Thomas: Whoo. Now that's out of the way, Who's up for a little bouncing? Darnell: Some of us are, but not the rest of us. Pongo: What is it with you and bouncing? Just look at my rock remover. Robbie: Einstein's toy pipe is ruined, Thumbelina's cape is torn, and Isaac's toy pipe got water in it, but Polly's toy mouse got wet, and Juliet's dress shrunk. Pongo: Everything's ruined and all you can think about is... (groans) BOUNCING! Bunnie: That was you, who caused the damage, not us. Thomas: But that's what cats do best. Andrew: Some of us got wet and hurt. Gidgette: I'm sorry, Tom. But we aren't... Uh... Huford: Not like cats like you and Andrew, Comquateater and Julimoda. Angus: Yeah. We're Gerbils. (Pongo pouts) Jon: Thanks to the mess you made. (Thomas sighs sadly and walked away) Zelda: What's wrong with Thomas these days? (Baby and some feel sorry for him) October: Accidents do happen sometimes. (Later Thomas was all alone) (and feeling sorry for what he did) (Song starts) (and plays) Thomas: Mostly I'm happy and I'm bouncy Because I am the onliest one (frowns) Thomas: But now all at once I feel so lonely For someone like me (sniffs) Thomas: Right now I'm sorta feelin' downcy I'm just about the loneliest one (blows into a hankie) Thomas: And deep in my heart I'm sort of wishin' For someone like me (drips tears) Thomas: Somebody with springs and things Who laughs and sings and jumps everyday Somebody who's fun, fun, fun Who loves to trounce and pounce And bounce the gloomies away (wipes his eyes) Thomas: How I dream there is another A double or a triple of me (pouts) Thomas: But since I'm awake I feel so lonely Because I know it can't be (sniffles) Thomas: Bein' the I'm the one and onliest Someone...like me Someone like me (feels depressed) (Song ends) (and stops) Baby: Thomas. Thomas: Huh? Who is it? Rocky: It's some of us. Andrina: Your friends. Katrina: Look. Don't mind what they said back there. It was just an accident. Jon: Yeah. Do you forgive us? Rocky: Still ain't happy? How about a joke? Andrina: Let's think of one. Rocky: What happens when someone sneak up on it's friend and spring on him? Andrina: I don't know. What for? Rocky: Bouncing. (Laughs) Bouncing. Pouncing. Andrina: Like using your tail and feet, of course. David: Good one. (Thomas sighs) Shane: Darn. Katrina: Yeah. Great one. Darla: How would you like to go bouncing? Tigger: No one to bounce with, Fellas. Mike: But bouncing's fun. Ellie: What about another cat? Thomas: Another cat? Well, that-- No, it's-- it's impossibibble. It's crazy. I'm the on liest one. Glen: There are many cats on our team during spoof travels, specials, episodes, movies, and many more. Baby: I've got a mama. Don't you have a family somewhere too? Phillip: Yeah. Because AiAi and MeeMee are love interests since Baby is their boy. Ellie: I'm the adopted daughter to Jingle and Waldo and I have a baby brother, Rodrick. Bradley: So am I to my parents, Stephen and Sandy. Thomas: Why, that's ridic-- Uh-- I mean-- Ooh, a family full of tiggers, you say. Hoo, hoo. Can you imaginate such a thing? Why, that'd be more tiggers than you could stick a shake at. And we'd all be bouncin'! Bouncin' morning, noon and nighty-night! Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo! Alec: And I'm the adopted of boy of Melody and Rocky. Since Willy is adopted by Phineas and Smelly. As well as Drewy with Frankie and Olivia. Melody: Oh course. Besides his owner, Presto is a force ghost. Barbra: Just like the Jedis in Star Wars. (They walk along) (together) Narrator: Later. (At Archimedes' house) (however) Archimedes: Oh-ho! You wish to find your family. Ha, ha! A most noble quest, indeed. There we are. Help yourself to the cream and sugar. The search for Familius Genus Duchess. Ha, ha! That is English, I believe. Or is it, uh, something else? Speaking of family, why, my very own family portraits hang right over there, a collection I've gathered throughout the years. Notice the interesting twists and turns of its many branches, stretching out across the ages. It all comes from having strong roots, you know, and plenty of time to grow. In fact, I do believe that... (Thomas sips some tea, But sputters) (then coughs) (Darla sips some) (to see if it's good) (Thomas puts to much sugar cubes in his and one dropped on the floor) (SPLAT) (Thomas tries to get it, But knocks down the globe which rolled) (like a bowling ball) (Right into the wall causing some of the pictures to fall) (by accident) (Bradley gasps) (and covers his eyes) (Thomas catches them) (and saves them) (But then all the pictures fell on Thomas, CRASH, Wilhelm scream) (birds tweet) (Archimedes gasps when hearing the crash) (going off) (Alec pretends coughing and sputtering) (everywhere) Archimedes: Oh my boy, are you okay? Alec: Yes. Ellie: He's doing great. PPGs: Phew. Eds: Oof... (Thomas manage to get all the pictures back on the wall) (all together) Archimedes: Anyway, if I may go out on a limb here... I would first and foremost suggest for Tom... that to find one's family, one must first look up... one's family tree. Oh, it does bring to mind a distant nephew of mine. An odd sort of fellow. He became a sailor and fell in with a member... - of the feline persuasion. (we nod) (Thomas gasps at the pictures he put back up that made a family tree) (like magic) Thomas: My... family tree? My family tree! Why didn't I think of thinkin' of that? So long, beak lips! Thanks for the tip! Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo! Amy Fourpaws: Did you see that? He's going to find his family. (They went off) Harry: Let's go. Archimedes: I say. Was it something I said? (oohs) And so began Thomas' grand search... for his family tree. He searched high. He searched low. He searched near... and he searched far. (our quest begins) Thomas: Yohoo! Family! Hello! Earl: Where are you?! Stinky: How can we know which tree is Thomas'? Emerald: And if it's the right one? Thomas: Why, that's obvious, Guys. My cat family tree has got to be the biggest... hugest and most gigantical tree in the entire Hundred Acre Woodses... on account of all the enormous numerical numerous numbers of... cat family members that'll be on it. And besides and furthermore, it'll be all stripedy... just like yours truly. Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo! The only question is... where could my family tree be? Tawnie: And what place are they at? Narrator: Meanwhile... Pongo: There! Good as new. Or maybe even better, if I do say so myself. Tanya Mousekewitz: Yeah. Easy for you to say. Stephen Squirrelsky: Looks messy. Sandy: And kind of a mess. George Tugboat: Could be a bit drafty. Might leak some. Sort of lopsided. Kind of cramped. Otherwise, a dream house. Maggie Lee: Where you can dream of stuff? Mr. Blue Jay: Maybe. Ben the Fox: Like trains and boats and Star Wars films and other stuff. (BOUNCE) Thomas: Hiyah, Boat man. Jack Jackalope: Oh my. Baby: Hiyah, Boat man. Oinky Doinky: Oh, it's Baby. AiAi: Thomas. Tommy: Thomas! Pongo: Thomas? Tallulah: Thomas! George: Back to his bouncy old self. Max: Just like he always is. Thomas: Oh, is this perhaps a cat family tree up there? Stephen Squirrelsky: Cat family? Sam Dog: Just like your have a family of cats. Rocko: Were you asking us to bounce with you? Because, you see, we would be glad to-- Thomas: Hello Thomas Family! Arthur: Gees. Lachy: Do you have to be so loud?! Thomas: Hello? Hello? Hmm... Not any around here. Better get going. Hello? Simon: Seriously?! (Thomas, Baby and others went off) (and left) Tommy: I didn't know Thomas had a family. Tallulah: A family of cats. AiAi: Yes. Only it appears... that he has lost them. Harry: I beg your pardon?! George: Seemed to be lookin' for 'em. Earl: To see where they are. Robert: If he does, We should look for them too. Tanya Mousekewitz: With the help of our map that we got since Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Encounter the Mayan Mayhem. Griff: Aren't you coming along Pongo? Zoe: We're off to help Thomas. Pongo: Huh? To look for more cats? As if one wasn't bad enough. No, no! No! I have too many winter preparations to make. And-- And if you three had any sense, you'd be doing the same. Sugar: Oh rats. Anderson: Oh forget it. He's just a cat hater anyway. Come on. Spyro: (Scar's voice) What?! What did you say? Anderson: Uh, Nothing? Cynder: (Scar's voice) You know the thing. Never ever say that cat hater thing. He's a cat lover! Anderson: Yes, I know he is. I-I... Well, I only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches. (chuckles nervously) Felina: Well, good. He should be proud of it. (We went off) (and carried on) (Later, Thomas, Baby and others went along) (to find the family) Thomas: Just where aren't those cats anyway? We looked every which and where... not to mention right over there... and not a single stripedy tree in sight. Sunil: Not a single one in sight. (They came to his house) Pepper: So that's where it is. Thomas: Maybe I've been going about this all the wrong way upside down. Maybe what I need to do is find some sort of clue... as to where are their whereabouts. Vinnie: Due to your sense of direction. Babby: What clue? Stinky: Which one? Thomas: Maybe in here. Some thingamabob or an heir-i-loom or something. Oh! Maybe this belonged to my uncle! Whatever. And just think... if there are other cats, we could all bounce... the Whoop-de-Dooper, Loop-de-Looper, Ali-Ooper Bounce! 'Cause it's the bounce that cats do best. Amy Fourpaws: You have an uncle? Baby: Whoop de... What kind of bounce? Darla: Woop de dooper bounce? Rosie: The idea of jumping? Thomas: Oh, you know, that bounce I bounc-ed when I bounced that big rock... the most hardest bounce of them all that only the very bestest bouncers can bounce. Reginald: Oh. Wow. Baby: Only the very bestest bouncers... can bounce it. Gopher White: Up and down. Thomas: Oh! Could my auntie have made this for me? Baby: I could bounce it. Prince Chantment: By hopping on your feet and your tail, of course. Thomas: It looks like she made a pair. Josephine: Like a duo? Baby: If you could teach me the Whoopy Super-Duper Bounce, then I could-- Edmund: Could learn how to jump and fly. Thomas: Teach ya the W-D-double-L-A-O-B? What? That's ridickerous! Why, it-- it's a-- It's a very powerful bounce, and it's only... for professional bouncers. Comquateater: Oh. Julimoda: Spectacular. Baby: But I'm a real good bouncer. (Kessie nods) (Alan and Zayne give thumbs up) Thomas: No offence there, Baby boy... but I think you're a little on the smallish side of tiny... and kinda lackin' in perpendicaler. Gidget: Too small? Baby: I-l could do the Whooper Dooper, uh-- The Looper Dooper, uh-- If you teach me. Snowball: Will you do that for him? Duke: Please? Thomas: Oh, you can't bounce the bounce... if you can't even pronounce the bounce. Repeat after me. Ruby: Let's do it since I'm a Princess. (Song starts) Thomas: The... Whoop-de-Dooper Loop-de-Looper Alley-Ooper Bounce The Whoop-de-Dooper Loop-de-Looper Alley-Ooper Bounce It's got the zip that make you flip And that's what really counts In the Whoop-de-Dooper Loop-de-Looper Alley-Ooper Bounce Prince Max: This should be amusing. Thomas: Now, half this bounce is ninty percent mental If ya calculate the specific Tiggerjectory of year Stripecelleration Diviferous by the Square Boot of yer Rebounce, yer Vertical Situituation Indicator and yer Striperconic Springertia should Rica-tic-chet yer Hydraulific Fu-silly-age into an Accelerometric De-orbit! Any questions? Baby: When I do get to learn the Whooping Whooper Whooper- (Forget what it is) Fat Albert: What is it called again? Thomas: The Whoop-de-Dooper Loop-de-Looper Alley-Ooper Bounce The Whoop-de-Dooper Loop-de-Looper Alley-Ooper Bonnce The more you try, the more you fly And that's what really counts In the Whoop-de-Dooper Loop-de-Looper Alley-Ooper Bounce Pikachu: Pika! Thomas: Now you swing your legs up high And you twist yer tail in tight! Wind up all yer springs and And with your eyes fixated straight ahead You let it all loose (Baby and Jimmy gets tangled up) (by mistake) Jimmy: Um, Is this right? Sheila Rae: Looks like you got in a twist. Thomas: It's best when done by tiggers 'Cause our tiggerific figures Are filled with vims and vigors And that's the thing that triggers The Whoop-de-Dooper Loop-de-Looper Alley-Ooper Bounce The Whoop-de-Dooper Loop-de-Looper Alley-Ooper Bounce Freddi and Luther: Best one to do! Alec: The more you try, the more you fly And that's what really counts Crash Bandicoot: Ha-ha! Thomas: Right, it activates and elevates Accelerates and more You're bouncing off the ceiling like you never did before The Whoop-de-Dooper Ellie: Whoop-de-Dooper! Eevee: Eevee! Thomas: Loop-de-Looper PPGs: Loop-de-Looper! Dwarfs: Hooray! All: Alley-Ooper... Bounce! (Thomas did the Whoop-dee Dooper bounce) Kittens: Hurray! (Song ends) (and stops) Baby: Now me! Now me! Danny (Cats Don't Dance): Think you can try it? Thomas: Tut, tut, tut! Hoo, hoo, hoo. Wait a minute. We haven't gone over all the safety rules and regularations. Rocky: Darn. Andrina: Rats. Thomas: Rule number one: Always bounce in a well-lit area. Rule number the-next-one: Never bounce near an open flame. Rule three: Never bounce right after eatin', or you'll get tail cramps. Polly: Tail cramps? Yeow. Baby: First you... And then you... (He winds up) And then you let all loose! Reba Pollyanna: Oh my. Marie: Baby, Wait! (Baby launches into the sky) Jessie: Stop! (Baby bounce off of each wall, But gets problems by rolling on a ball) Priscillia: Watch out. (They dodges as Baby slings back) (and forth) (Baby crashes into the closes, Wilhelm scream) (KABOOM!) (Baby came out) (birds tweet) (Ed and Eddy laugh) (The Powerpuff Girls laugh) (Dexter laughs) (Woody laughs) (Watterson Kids laugh) (Courage laughs) (Charles and Mambo laugh) (The Raccoons laugh) (Larry and Otto laugh) (Rocky and Andrina laugh) (David and Shane laugh) (Toby, Sis, and Tagalong laugh) (They calm down) (and stop to have a rest) Thomas: I think you let it a little too loose. Serena: Almost caused a lot of damage. Baby: Maybe another lesson? Delbert: Just to help you learn the way. Baby: I could... What is this... Doohickey? Kidney: Why, that's no doohickey. Rompo: Looks like a locket. Tongueo: Just like the one in The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea. Winter: But this one's gold. Penny Ling: Just like gold you find in a treasure chest and a mine. Thomas: (gasps) It's the locket I was looking for. Maybe it's got a picture of my own family in it. Can't wait to see it. (Tries to open it) Culu: Like a cat family? Darla: Here. Let me. (Tries opening it with her teeth) Torn: Whoa. That's fun. Darla: Darn. Ala: Guess that didn't work. Rocky: Let me, I'll cut it open with my saber. Andrina: Careful, Rocky. Katrina: No! We don't wanna destroy it. Pierre: It could spread flames around. (Eddy uses a crate opener to try and open it) (as Edd and Ed watch with worry) (The locket flips and Eddy tumbles backwards) (with George of the Jungle's scream, crash, and Ooh voice) (OPEN) Zozi: Well, what do you know? It worked. (They looked) Anthony Cow: I hope it opened. Anais: It's kind of... Sort of... Darwin: Like a picture of stuff? Thomas: Empty. Completely catless. How am I supposed to find my family now? Gumball: With the help of my map, that is. Jimmy: There's another way. Sawyer: Which may help. (They think) Pudge: Now what would Roginald and Theodore wish to do in this situation? Ellie: A letter! Why don't you write them a letter? Woolly: Great idea. (Thomas gasps and smiles) (happily) Narrator: Meanwhile... Stephen Squirrelsky: Hello? Any cat families around? Sandy Cheeks: We're waiting. Slappy: What do they look like? Skippy: Let's see what kinds of breeds they are. Andrew: Well, They're cats like me, But has to be so bouncy. Amy Fourpaws: Especially with white tips on their tails' ends and fur on their skin, hands, and feet. George: I found them. Thomas' family. Thomas Bluecheese: The one we've been searching for. (Rabbits hopped around) (together) Christian: These are? Harry: Cool. Stephen Squirrelsky: We'll find out. Pardon me, Mr-- or Mrs-- Cat... but could you perhaps accompany me back to Thomas' house? He misses you very much, you see. And he-- (HOP) Dang it. Sandy: Oh, Stephen. Thumbelina: Uh-- Uh, hello, cat family member. Uh, uh, I was wondering-- That is, i-i-ifyou're not too busy-- (HOP) Oh! Whoa! (falls down) Good gracious. Jeff: Oops. George: Sinking figures. Thomas Bluecheese: Like in the water. Judy: If I could just have a moment? Nick: If you please. Wakko: Please. Come back. Yakko: Where are you going? Dot: Doh! Christian: Brats! Griff: It would just take a minute. (HOP) Oh, Dog bones. Zoe Trent: Dang it. Panda: Nice kitty. (HOP) Doh! I-l don't remember cats being quite this fast, do you, Guys? Floral: Well, then, come to think, I don't quite remember a cat making quite that sort of sound either. Paw: I'm afraid these aren't the right sort of cats at all. Defiantly not. Maw: Well, not yet anyway, honey. George Tugboat: Not that anyone will miss me. Shag: And will always remember so. (Stephen facepalm) (Sandy facepalm) Mushu: These are actually rabbits. Timothy Q. Mouse: Yes, they are. (Back with Thomas O'Malley) (however) (Completing he letter) (for his family) Thomas: Let's see. Dear Cats. Greetin's and salivatin's! Please drop by any old time... on account of my house... is your house, and vice-y verse-y. Love, Thomas O'Malley. There. (finishes) (They send it) (in a notebox) Rocky: There it goes. Andrina: And off and away. Thomas: Now there's nothing to do, But wait. Katrina: Like for an incoming train to pass. Narrator: Meanwhile... (Meanwhile) (We keep looking around for the family) (by following the right paths) (Bee buzzes) Earl: What's that?! AiAi: Why, if my tummy is not mistaken... this particular family tree... is a bee sort of family tree. And where there are bees... there's bananas. Um, I think there may be something moving... in this tree. Stinky: Oh bees! Pickle: D-Do you think it could be... Thomas' family up there? Gull: In that tree above us? AiAi: I suppose there's only one way to find out. (Climbs up the tree) Merl: Careful up there, AiAi. AiAi: Just what my tummy's expected. (Reach his hand for a banana) (and goes to touch one) (But STING) AiAi: (Bugs Bunny's voice from Bugs and Taz in Time Busters) Ow! (Hides from the bees) (and ducks) AiAi: Bother. (frowns) AiAi: If only these bees were a bit less... busy. Perhaps if I hummed a soothing sort of song... Like such: Go to sleep Shh, quiet lf you're a bee A lullaby (gets an idea) (Song starts) AiAi: Lullabee, lullabee Honey bees in the tree Rest your wings 'til the morning light Lullabee, lullabee Honey bees in the tree Your honey is safe tonight (hums) (Bees hears this song) (and fall asleep) AiAi: Just dream to the tune I am singing Time to stop all that buzzing and stinging-ouch (scats) AiAi: Lullabee, lullabee Honey bees in the tree All I want is a smackerel or two...(or three) (hums) AiAi: Don't' sleep lightly, sleep very tightly Happy slumbers to you (Song ends) (and stops) (The bees are now asleep) (and resting) (AiAi starts eating) (his bananas) Stephen Squirrelsky: What's taking him so long? Sandy: Shouldn't he come here by now? Rocko: Could be stuck. Sheila Fox: Or maybe lost. Tommy: Well, We better go check on him. (He and Tallulah climb up the tree) Buster: Watch out up there. Tallulah: AiAi? Are you stuck? Lola: Is something the matter? (AiAi falls in, SPLAT) (SPLASH) (Bee woke up) (with confusion) AiAi: Oh dear. (gulps) Tommy: AiAi? Tallulah: Hello? (AiAi bumps into them and they fall down the tree) (with a Goofy holler) AiAi: Guys. Tommy and Tallulah: You answered! AiAi: I have come to the conclusion that these bees are definitely not the right sort of cats! Tommy and Tallulah: Wrong ones! George Tugboat: Not again. Inspector Gadget: Wowzers! We'd better catch them! (Gut Wrench Scream) Penny Brown: Hurry! (THUNK!) (Wilhelm scream) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dang! Run away! Sandy: Let's go! (We run) (and flee) (Bees pursuit us) Charlie Chipmunk: Run! (Later, That day, Snowflakes fall) (from the sky) Mario: Winter. Winter is here. Luigi: Like it's going to snow. Narrator: 4 to 6 Days Later... At last, the day had come to an end... as days often will. And what had begun as a very exciting idea... had changed to a rather discouraging one. (the wind blows) Baby: Guys, Uh, I gotta go home now. Mama will be worried about me. Fat Albert: Hey, MeeMee is AiAi's girlfriend. Thomas: Oh, what, am I kiddin' myself? They're not comin'... 'cause I might as well face it-- there aren't any other cats. I guess that means this silly old thing's... just gonna stay empty for... all of forever. Gadget Boy: Oh, don't worry too much, Thomas. Andrina: But isn't that the wonderful thing about cats... being the only one? Rocky: Just like the 1983 song used in The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey. Thomas: Yes. Oh, the most wonderful thing about cats is I'm The very only Last, lonely, single... s-s-s-solitary... one. Katrina: Since you've got a love interest named Duchess. https://drive.google.com/open?id=15dkUf4QW7vvlIwFrHeBwfZupyfD3yfQT Snowball: I can't believe it. 6 days we waited for his family, It's just nonsense about more cats around here, But he wants to find his family, Looking at an empty gold locket, Sending his family a letter... Max: Shut your teeth, Snowball! Gidget: Shesh. Duke: Will you ever learn? Blossom: Let's give up on this thing. Bubbles: I'm getting cold. Buttercup: We need to keep warm in the fireplace. (Everyone leaves) (and departs) (Later at Baby's home) (however) Baby: First I... (grunts) Just so... And then... Oops. And you... (falls down) Darn. And you... (winds up) And then you let it all loose! (struggles) (Launches but bumps into each stuff and having problems with the Whoop-de-Dooper bounce) (before learning how to control it) (Baby goofy holler) (into the sky) (MeeMee came in and Baby landed on her) (SPLAT) "MeeMee: Oh! Why, What are you doing, Baby?" MeeMee: Oh! Why, What are you doing, Baby? Baby: I'm practicing the Whoop-de-Doop-Tee Bounce. Maybe if I do it really good for Thomas, he wouldn't miss not having a family so much. But... I can't bounce it yet. MeeMee: Well, I'm sure you'll be able to do it in time, dear. Baby: But Thomas seems awfully lonely, don't you think, Mama? MeeMee: I suppose he might be every now and again. Baby: Mom? MeeMee: Yes, dear? Baby: I wish I had a big brother like Thomas. MeeMee: Now, why wish that when you have a brother just like Thomas? Baby: 'Cause then I'd be his little brother, and he'd be just like one of our family. Wouldn't that be great? MeeMee: But, Baby, dear, Thomas is one of our family. And as long as we care for him, he always will be. Sweet dreams, Baby, dear. (MeeMee leaves the room) (and departs) (Baby tries to sleep) (and attempts to dream) Baby: I still wish I could do something to make him feel better. (goes to wish) Narrator: Meanwhile. (Winter has Walter in a bundle) (Rompo keeps the house warm) (by lighting the fire up) Winter: Wanna keep warm. Son. Not cold. Rompo: Yeah. Besides, my brother and I have toy pipes in our mouths, and baby carriers for us to carry you and Luke in. (Walter gets it) (and gets put in Rompo's baby carrier) Rompo: I wish we could do something for Thomas. Winter: Yeah. Something going on days out with Thomas and Friends. Rompo: We're his family anyway, But we need to fool him of thinking that we're his cat family. Yeah. That's it. That's what we'll do. Winter: Great idea. But how can we do that? Narrator: Later. (Later) Archimedes: I say, young Baby and Rompo, If you suggest that a letter would bring cheer to our friend Thomas, then we shall, by all means, write one! Eh.... Now, uh, what sort of letter is this to be? Baby: It's by us from them to him. AiAi: By which from what to whom? Tongueo: From Thomas's family to Thomas, of course. Stephen Squirrelsky: Wait, Wait, Wait, Back up. You mean we're gonna fool Thomas by being his cat family. That's insane. Penny Ling: Not good enough. Rompo: Nonsense. It will. Tongueo: That can work. Archimedes: Ah, yes! Ha, ha, ha. "Dear Thomas, Just a note to say-" Uh, "just a note to say"? What shall it say? Winter: What do you think it will say? Priscilla: Well, uh, I suppose it might say, um, "dress warmly"? Owen: Might work. AiAi: Oh. Perhaps- "Eat well"? Aaron: Maybe. Vilburt: "Stay safe and sound"? Chris: Possibly? Pecky: And uh... Lammy: Let's see now. Dog: "Keep smilin'. " Cat: Get happy. Alec: "We're always there for you. " Lumpy: We are proud to call you our best buddy. Archimedes: "Wishing you all the best. Signed, Your Family." There. Flippy: All done. https://drive.google.com/open?id=1o0KnXnRAzckLWgGxTyUidOvZCFFNSi_9 (PAUSE) (STOP) Fester: Now that is enough! Fine. I can accept that if we wrote a letter to Thomas, then his family might find him, because that means now... they'll reunite-- In the hundred Acre Wood? Hello?! Connor: Relax now. Fester: No, you relax! Connor: You'll make them mad. Okay? Fester: Ha ha! Yeah, right! Oh no, I can't. Never will. Like you! Narrator: Sorry. MeeMee: Thomas will be please. Casey: He sure will. Stephen Squirrelsky: But this is crazy. I mean is Pongo's not gonna like this. Sandy: He will surely hate it if he finds out. Narrator: The Next Day (Thomas leaps with joy) (and cheers) Thomas: Hello, everybody! AiAi! Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo! Tommy and Tallulah! MeeMee! Baby! Hoo, hoo, hoo! George! George, old buddy! Look at what I got. A letter, a letter for me! That's who! Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo! George Tugboat: Ohhh... Thomas: It has my name on it. Penny Ling: So cool. Anais: From your family? Darwin: Oh, a family of cats, you know. Gumball: Oh boy. Robin Hood: You've got to admit it. Thomas: A great big family! Full of uncles and aunties... and grand-cats and second-cousin cats! And they're all just like me. Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo! Just imaginate it. Hundreds of thousands of cats! All bouncin' around up there in our huge gigantical family tree! Maid Marian: Looks wonderful. (Song begins) (and plays) Thomas: There's momsey cats and popsey cats And cats I never knew Like sister cats and brother cats And cousin cats too Skippy Rabbit: Let's dance. Thomas: There's grandma cats And grandpa cats As you can plainly see When we're all together It's a jumping jamboree Round, round my family tree I look like them and they look like me Round, round my family tree We're a happy family Lady Kluck: Such a happy one. Thomas: There's huge slews of nephew cats Uncle cats by the ton There's whippersnappin' great-great-grandpappy cats And grandma cats are fun There's skinny-little, tiny-little, thin, little cats Roly-poly cats too But we're all relations And we're quite a mighty crew Round, round my family tree I look like them and they look like me Round, round my family tree We're a happy family Round my family tree We're a happy family Little John: Jump with joy! Thomas: The firstest most roots of my family tree Reach way back in history To the braverest, fiercerest, noblerest cats You'd ever care to see Toby Turtle: If we did, that is. Thomas: The heroicus figgers of my ancestor cats Have always been hailed and cheered And the scuplturous grace of our tiggerous faces Is why we're all revered Tagalong Sister: Oh yeah! Thomas: There were warrior cats, explorier cats And cats of worldly acclaim There were glorious, fantasmagorious cats With prizes and fortunes and fame Sis Rabbit: Fantastic! Thomas: There's the glamorous branch and the amorous branch Of our fabulous family tree And when we sing together, We're in perfect harmony! Kappa Mikey Gang: Yay! Thomas: Round an' round my family tree I look like them and they look like me Round an' round my family tree We're a happy family-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee! Flea: Whoopie! Thomas: There's momsey cats and popsey cats And cats I never knew Like uncle cats and nephew cats And grandma cats too And when we cats all get together We really have a ball! Rikochet: Groovy! Thomas: The bounciest, trounciest, flounciest, pounciest Most caterificest family reunion of all! Everybody bounce! You know how to do it! Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Buena Girl: Super! Thomas: And- I'm especially excited about this part- they miss me somethin' awful! And they're comin' to see me... tomorrow! Kittens: Groovy! Baby: Tomorrow? Conrad: WHAT?! Ami and Yumi: What?! Cat: Excuse me? Dog: Pardon?! AiAi: Oh, Thomas, I can't wait to meet them. Kaz: Me too. Monica: Where did you find that on that letter? Russell: And what could it mean? Thomas: Exackatackly nowhere, per se, 'cause with us cats, you got to read betwixt the lines. Grrr! I'm gonna see my whole family! 'Cause my whole family is all comin' to see Iittle old you-know-hoo-hoo-hoo! singing But the most wonderful thing about cats is... I'm not the only one! I'm not the only one! Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo! Russell (HTF): Yar. That's right. Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dang. This was a bad idea. Sandy Cheeks: Not a good one at all. Now, Thomas was so enormously excited... that his friends couldn't help but feel, well, a bit concerned. (Thomas feels excited) Ellie: Thomas? Are you home? Yohoo. Gabby: Hello? (They hear sawing) Kenai: What's going on? Ellie: Tom? Thomas: Oh, Hiyah, Baby, Ellie, Gus and Others. Gabby: What are you doing? Duckman: Sawing something to make a bridge? Thomas: No. I'm buildin' a family room on to my house! So my family will have plenty of room! Hoo, hoo, hoo! They got to live somewheres after the big family reunitin' party. Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo! Bernice: So cool. Baby: Party? Cornfed: So cool. Thomas: Boy, it's gonna be great. Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo! It's all right in my letter. Speakin' of which, you wanna hear me read it once or thrice again? Baby: Uh, Thomas-- Thomas: "Dear-" They call me "dear." It's embarrassin', ain't it, the way us cats go oozin' oodles and doodles of affection? Ajax: Well, um... Thomas: "Dear Thomas O'Malley-" Ya see that? Us cats always call us cats by their firstest names. "Dress warmly." They're worried sick about me. "Eat Well. Keep smilin'. Stay safe and sound." And here is the best part of all. "We're always there for ya. " Isn't this the all-time greatest? Baby: Yeah, the greatest. Narrator: Uhh... Baby: I was gonna tell him, but I couldn't. Guys, do you think you could? Walter: Why, certainly, Baby. For what? Baby: Tell him, uh, about the letter? Ming-Ming: Why, yes, we will. Narrator: And then... (KNOCKING) (loudly) Thomas: Could that be them already? Cats are usually fashionabubbly late. Welcome, dear brothers, to the house of Thomas O'Malley! (opens the door) Thomas: Oh. Hi some of you. You're just in time to help me finish up with the finishin' up. Hold these here while I put those there. (we hold stuff) Waldo: Tom... Charles: Hello? Julie: There is a very important matter which I must discuss. Shy: We'll discuss it together. Thomas: You're right! I could use another balloon or two dozen. Jingle: Seriously? Thomas: Hmm? Something isn't right here. There! Much better. Now, what'd you want to talk about, Fellas? Tina: Sure do. Trix: Little help? Casey: Because we can help you if you like. Thomas was so very excited... and had so very many things to do. He heard very little Of what anyone else was saying. But as it so happened, none of his friends had the heart to tell Thomas... very much of anything anyway. (Thomas becomes more excited) George Tugboat: Not like he won't find out for himself... sooner or later. Fitz: Let me guess. It's from that Forest Book line that Rabbit mentions Cat R. Waul. MeeMee: Oh, poor dear. He'll be so disappointed. Jones: And not happy too. Andrew: This idea was really bad. Amy Fourpaws: Not good enough. Rocky: Oh, perhaps his family will come and everything will be fine. Baby: That's it! Harry: You've just found the right choice! Narrator: Eight Hours Later... (At the house) (however) Archimedes: There we go. A perfect work of art. Stinky: It looks great. Zak: This is a cat? Wheezie: Looks like a boat with fur. Earl: To look like one of Theodore's buddies. Angelina: Ah. And just how will this cheer up Thomas? Fitz: We must find prove. Baby: Uh, Well, uh, the whiskers look okay. But what we have to do is act real Catty. We gotta do a lot of bouncing... and say a lot of cat stuff. Jones: Seriously? Tia: Like this. Meow. Kitty: And purr. Hannah: And scratch something. Nicky: Just like a dog scratching. Ellie: That's right. Anime Puss: Since Homer has a love interest and many kids and resides in the home of his dog. (Song begins) Bradley: How to be a cat How to be a cat How to be a cat is up to you Alec: Yeah! Isaac: Oh, You got to look like a cat. Juliet: And sound like a cat. Reba: And act like a cat too. Polly: If we put black stripes on our underwear Jessie: And glue on whiskers too We're bound to appear far more as cats do Priscillia: Ha, ha. Unquestionably. Marie: Maybe we could all say "T-T-F-N" Elizabeth: Like ta-ta-for-now Lawrence Barkson: We all might sound a lot more catrish too Ha-ha, you think? Gloria: Sure is. All: And that is how to be a cat How to be a cat How to be a cat is up to you You've got to look like a cat And sound like a cat And act like a cat too Sandra: Super! Courage: If we break things up and knock things down and leave the place a mess Douglas: That's the thing that Thomas does the best loughta know. (Comquateater smashes a teapot and giggles) (Julimoda breaks a few cups and laughs) (MeeMee looks at them firmly) Britney: What? Emmie: And if I don't eat bananas From the banana tree Ol' Thomas will plainly see I must be another cat because I couldn't possibly be me. Yum. Alfred: Tastes good. All: And that is how to be a cat How to be a cat How to be a cat is up to you You've got to look like a cat And sound like a cat And act like a cat... (Pongo came in) Leonard: And also... Pongo: Oh, thank goodness I found you all here. There's a terrible storm headed for- (Suddenly he gasped in shock) Pongo: What on earth are you doing? Dog: Being cats. Cat: With the stuff we've got. Pongo: Whiskers? Claws? Furry tails? (Luke nods) (Walter gives a thumbs up) Pongo: You should be covering the windows! Counting your supplies! Gathering firewood! Winter is here, and you aren't even ready. What are you doing wasting your time with this- Not that. "Have you lost your minds?!" Pongo: Have you lost your minds?! You should be covering the windows! Counting your supplies! Gathering firewood! Bubbles: Oh. Buttercup: Sorry. Blossom: But Pongo... Pongo: Winter is here, and you aren't even ready. Griff: Doesn't matter. Pongo: What are you doing wasting your time with this- (Gets upset) Pongo: What am I doing wasting my time? I've got serious work to do! At least I haven't lost sight of what's really important. (He leaves, SLAM) (objects fall) Arista: Oh dear. Fievel: It's not good. Stephen Squirrelsky: Told you he didn't like it. Sandy: That's the worst thing we've done. Tommy: Ha, ha. Well, Me and Tallulah really didn't have enough time to gather any firewood. Tallulah: Ha, ha. Well, I-I-l really didn't have enough time to gather any firewood. Said that. Tallulah: That's right. AiAi: I am down to this...Iast... Banana. Fredwin: Oh dear. Losing bananas again. Penny: We really should've kept our kids warm. Sunil: If we had more woods, that is. Abraham: Well, come to think of it, uh, we don't really look or act very much like Cats. Andrea: We almost have. Catricia: Thought I was pretty convincing. Wilhelmina: Almost eloquent. (We're about to leave) (and depart) Baby: No, Wait! Wait! Judy: What? Nick: What do you want now? Baby: We gotta do it! We have to do it! Think how sad Thomas' gonna feel. Catricia: And yet, he will be disappointed for what happened, because our father would have been with us on spoof traveling with Theodore Adorable. Wallabee: And how I got a robotic leg. Samurai Jack: Because Theodore had a collision with another train heading in the opposite direction. Arista: And Roginald got sunked in a sea storm. Abraham: Luckily, they survived, and went to the hospital to get aided. Weasel: Baby's got a point. We can't give up hope. Baboon: You're right. I hope Roginald and Theodore are better by the time they return back to us. Cow: How do we be a cat again? Chicken: By finding the right stuff? Ellie: Um, if we could all be happy James Horse: Yes, because happy is good, and if sounds cool. Amanda: Full of friendliness and cheer Twins: He'll surely see we are his family! Derick: Yeah. He'll be proud again. Rocky: Ah, we're filled with joy and laughter Andrina: And the happiness he starts Katrina: What a pleased lad he'll be! Wubbzy: And feel it from the bottom of our hearts Daizy: And up toward the top All: And that is how to be a cat How to be a cat How to be a cat is up to you You've got to be like a cat Full of glee like a cat With a happy hoo-hoo-hoo Walden: Yeah! Stephen Squirrelsky: How to be a cat Sandy: How to be a cat Johnny Bravo: How to be a cat is up to you Chipmunks: You'll be like a cat Eds: Full of glee like a cat Chipettes: With a happy ho-ho-ho! (Song ends) (and stops) Narrator: Later. (At Thomas' house who was patient) (and waiting) Thomas: I wonder where they could be. What if they got the wrong directions? What if they strayed off the beaten path? What if they're out there hopelessly lost? Clutched in the cruel grasp Of winter? Hold on, Cats! I'm comin' to get ya! (heads off) (Opens the door) All (disguise as cats): Surprise! (Thomas gasps) Thomas: Is it- Is it- Is it really you, my very own one and only family? (they nod) Thomas: Come in! There's a lot of catchin' uppin' we gotta do. We haven't seen each other in- We haven't seen each other! Ooh. (we enter) Stephen Squirrelsky (as Danny (CDD)): Um, gee, it's, um, nice... to have all us cats gettin' together like this. Sandy: (as Sawyer (CDD)): Yeah. Because we're all felines. Thomas: What am I- Where the heck are my mannerisms? Uh, uh, refreshin' refreshyments for all. Hoo, hoo. Comin' right up. Help yourself. Don't be shy. There you go. Take two, you're small. I mean, they're small. I mean, oh, here, have another. Panda (as Oliver): (sips) Lemony. Floral: (as Marie) Mmm... Tasty. Jimmy (as Banjo): Oh, um, my, what- what a nice home you have. Sheila Rae: (Maisie) Nice place. Amanda (as Miss Kitty): Yes, and what lovely decorations. So bouncety and, uh, stripedy. Derick: (as Tiger) Looks sensational. George Tugboat (as Stimpy): Nice weather. Booker: (as Scat Cat) So cool. October (As Italian Cat): Buona sera, paesano. Douglas (as Chinese Cat): Oh yeah. Thomas: Now this party's really startin' to pick up. Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo! So, what you been up to, cousin? Abraham (as English Cat): We've been up to great stuff. (Tommy slips out of his cat suit) (and as Tallulah tries to help him) Baby (as Edmond): Bouncin'! Bouncin', bouncin'. Mornin' and noon, and noon to night. Tim (Russian Cat): Yippee! Thomas: Why, that's what I've been doin' too! It must run in the family. Hey, who's up for some family-type fun and games? You look like a fun-lovin' type of fella. Hoo, hoo, hoo! I got a great party-type, family-type game we can play. How about pin the tail on the don- (We gasps) (and gulps) Thomas: (chuckles) It looks like ya already been playin' it. (We sighed) (with worry) Tia: That was close. Kitty: Too close. Thomas: Say, Is the Tabby-Cat sisters your friends? Griff (as Garfield): Uh... Yes. They are our friends. Hannah: We sure are. Thomas: I see. Hey, I know what we can do. Let's all do what cats do best. That'll be bouncing, Of course. Nermal: My pleasure. Thomas: Let the bouncing begin! (Turns on the record player) (and plays a theme song) (We start bouncing) Owen (as Top Cat): I just can't believe Where my life was at All that I know is that my heart was broken And I don't ever wanna go back Aaron: (Brain's voice) This is fun! Chris (as Heathcliff): Ain't no explanation How I saw the light He found me and set me free And it brought me back to life Pecky: Blame it on the transformation Changed down to the core His love is real And I can't sit still Vilburt (as Cheshire Cat): Cause my name's not shamed no more Great God Almighty done changed this Great God Almighty, He done changed me Pecky: (Tom) You gotta shake, shake, shake Like you're changed, changed, changed Brand new looks so good on you So shake like you've been changed Nature + Imagine: Come on and shake, shake, shake Like you're changed, changed, changed Brand new looks so good on you So shake like you've been changed (we tap dance) Bradley (as Figaro): I'm bouncing! I'm bouncing! Ami and Yumi: Oh yeah! AiAi (as Cat in the Hat): You certainly have a wonderful family, Thomas. Thomas: I sure do. Baby: Wait a second! We gotta bounce the Whoop-de-Dooper, Loop-de-Looper, Ali-Ooper Bounce! MeeMee: (as Sagwa) That's a great idea. Thomas: Certainly. Guess first. Cranston: Oh yeah. Baby: You gotta swing your legs up high. And you twist your tail in tight. You wind up all your springs (winds up), and with your eyes fixed straight ahead, ya let it all loose and go (launches), "Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo!" Frances: That's the stuff! Rocky: Uh oh. Andrina: Now there will be trouble. (Baby can't stop and crashes into the closet, CRASH, Wilhelm scream) (KABOOM!) Duckman: Really shouldn't do that. Ajax: Oops. (Thomas looked at Baby) (with confusion) (Baby reveals himself as Thomas gasps in shock) Kaz: Uh-oh. Thomas: Baby? What are you doin' impersonizin' a cat? Kaz: Now we're in for it. Thomas: Guys? Stephen Squirrelsky: Yes. It's us all right. Sandy: We're sorry for ruining your day. Robert: Thomas, Look, The letter you got, We wrote it, We just wanna help you. Okay? Tanya Mousekewitz: So please forgive us and let us help you. Thomas: Oh. Oh. Now I understand. It was all a big joke. Speckle: We're sorry. Thomas: Well, that's all right, 'cause somewhere out there, there's a cat family tree full of my real cat family! I got a letter to prove it! Reba (Speckle): You mean the one you've got? Thomas: And I'm gonna find 'em, so... T. T. F. E.! Ta-ta for ever! (Leaves to find his family) Thumbelina: Oops. Darnell: Uh-oh. (We look out the window) Robbie: And off he goes. Jiminy: Oh well, There he goes. Off into the blizzary night. Luna: This is not good. (Baby drips tears) Christian: Oh dear. Baby's going to wail. Narrator: Later. Rompo: What was I thinking? Fooling him was a bad idea. It's just he doesn't believe that we're his family. Tongueo: Well, not yet anyway. Ed: Poor Tom, all alone in the cold. He must be very sad... and perhaps lost. And maybe even a bit... hungry. Edd: And might want some food and drinks to have. Eddy: Let's face it, It's our fault of making him upset and leave. Banjo: But what are we supposed to do to ease his aches? (Door knocks) Kazooie: Who is it now? Stephen Squirrelsky: Coming. Coming. Sandy: Let's open it. (Opens the door and it was Baby) Tooty: Baby? Slappy: Why are you here? Skippy: And what do you want? Baby: Please, guys, you must help me to find Thomas! It's all my fault! He never would have left if it wasn't 'cause of me. I didn't mean to make him feel bad. I just- I just wanted him to be my big brother. Amanda: We understand. Booker: We get the point. Baby: We gotta find him. We just gotta. Nippy: And so we will. What we need is- Think, think, think. An expotition. Donkey Kong: Like who? Diddy Kong: Pongo? Cranky Kong: Whoa. I won't trust that dog. Remember what happen last time when he saw us being cats. Dixie Kong: From The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey? Chunky Kong: But he's our only chance. Candy Kong: And will help us out. Narrator: Just then... Pongo: Absolutely not. I mean, uh, well, after all, he, uh- It was not my- He, uh- He wanted to leave, uh, didn't he? Mario: But, Pongo-He could always give that extra little push... when you needed it. Just "But Pong..." Pongo..." Mario: But, Pongo-- (The window opens loose and a breeze blows in) Luigi: Brrr! (John quivers) (and shakes) (Pongo tries to close it) (by finding the right stuff) Kidney: He could always give that extra little push... when you needed it. Gadget Boy: Yeah. To assist something. Pongo: Thanks. Heather (Gadget Boy): No problem. Rodney Squirrel: I-lt was nice to have him here when things were f-frightful. Darlene: And kind of went wrong. George Tugboat: Sort of lit up the room when he came in. Pongo: Uh, Well, uh, ahem, w-what do you need me for? Why don't you go find him yourselves? Speckle: We can't. Reba (Speckle): Because we need you. Baby: I... (sniffs) Missed him. Luna: He's right. Pongo: Oh... Fine. Okay. Darnell: Let's do it. Narrator: Later... (We walked through the blizzard) Robbie: It's freezing like Winter. Winter: That's my name. Penny Ling: Easy for you to say. Robert: Careful now, It's a bit windy. Tanya Mousekewitz: And might blow our things away. (We struggle through it) (by battling onward) Gidgette: Goodness sake, Where could he be? Jonny: He's got to be around somewhere. Jon: Whew. Breezy. October: So freezing. Zelda: Thomas? Where is he? Abraham: He's up in the middle of the Blue Mountains from Rayman 1. Huford: Don't give up. Blinkie: Keep going. Narrator: Meanwhile... Thomas: Hello! Cat family! Where are you, Family? Brrr... Family? (echoes) (Thomas quivers and quakes) (teeth chatter) Thomas: Can't stop. Must find them. Family? (echoes) (Thomas falls onto the ice and slips) (WHEE!) Thomas: Whoa! (skids) (His locket slides through the ice) (like roller skates) (Then it hangs on a branch over a cliff) (from above) Thomas: Oh dear. (frowns) (He goes on the branch) (to catch it) Thomas: Got it. (holds it) (Branch breaks) (and snaps) (Gut Wrench scream) (Thomas falls) (TUMBLE) (George of the Jungle's yell) (SPLAT, "Ooh") (birds tweet) Thomas: Gosh. What a splat. (chuckles) Thomas: Least I got my locket back. (kisses it) (Then he saw something) (from nearby) Thomas: (gasps) The biggest, hugest...and most gigantical, stripedy tree... in all the entire Hundred Acre Woods. Is it- Is it- My family tree! Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo! Hoo, hoo, hoo! (jumps with joy) Thomas: I found it! I found it! I can't believe it! Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo! Hello! Hello up there! Where are ya, Tiggers? It's me, Tigger! Hello! Hello, family! I got your letter, and I came to see ya! Hello! Uh, hee. Hello? Hello? (echoes) (No one's in the tree) (which is empty) Thomas: Maybe they forgot I was comin'. But... I thought- I thought you were always there for me. (sighs sadly) (and frowns) (Then the letter blows away) (by mistake) (We kept going) (to find Thomas) Baboon: Thomas? Weasel: Where are you? Stephen Squirrelsky: Dang it! Getting chilly and chillier by a second. Sandy: Because we're wearing our warm suits. Gumball: Gees. Darwin: So cold out here. Anais: We're gonna end up as living statues. Peter Rabbit: I beg your pardon, Anais?! Benjamin: It's true. It's very freezing in this winter. Mr. Tod: Oh, goodness. Haven't we searched everywhere for Thomas like a million times before? Stan: Just keep moving, Don't stop now. Pat: And searching for Thomas is fun galore. Juliet: I see a... A big tree ahead. Isaac: Just at the moment Thomas is in it. Reba Pollyanna: Thomas! It's him! Polly Pollyanna: Aha! Jessie: We found him! We did found him! Marie and Priscillia: At last! Thomas: Huh? What's this? (seems confused) Thomas: It looks like the whole family is finally here! Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo! I'm comin', Cats! Elizabeth: Goodness! He's finding his family. Fredwin: Thomas, It's us. Christian: You're friends. Thomas: What the... (double takes) Hey, You're not my family. What are you guys doing here? Thomas Bluecheese: We're trying to help you find a family. Psy: Now look here, Tom. We came a long way just to find you and here you are. Now, Forget all of this other cat nonsense and come home. Brainy: We want you back where you are. Thomas: Nonsense? No! (echoes) George: I think he's overreacting. Dexter: Thomas, Are you crazy? It's not safe out here. Charlie Chipmunk: Yeah. You'll remain lost out here. Thomas: Exactakly! That's why you should all go home... where it is safe. But I've got to wait here... in my family tree for my real family! (echoes) (the ground shakes) (RUMBLE) Tia: What's that noise? Kitty: An earthquake? (We look back) Hannah: What's going on? Eds: Avalanche! PPGs: Run! Rodney Squirrel: Head for the hills! Darlene: Let's go! Joe: Gangway! Steve: Faster! Yin: Retreat! Ellie: Yikes! Yang: Holy cow! Kevin: Help! (We climb up the tree) (to the top) Shet: ¡Date prisa, date prisa, date prisa, date prisa, date prisa, date prisa! Rodney: Quickly! Fender: Climb up! Cappy: To the top! (The avalanche hits Thomas) (who Wilhelm screams) Baby: Thomas! Bigweld: Good lord! Wallace: Oh heck! He's gonna go off the ledge! Piper: We must do something to save him! Baby: The Whoop-de-Dooper, Loop-de-Looper, Ali-Ooper Bounce! The more you try, the more you fly. (winds up) And that's what really counts! (gets an idea) (LAUNCH) (WHEE!) (Baby flies through the sky) (like a bullet) (Landed onto the boulder) (BUMP!) Baby: Thomas, Wake up! Come on! Wake up, Thomas! Wake up! (Thomas tries to awaken) (They go off the ledge, Goofy yodel) (helplessly) (But then like magic) (all of a sudden) (Thomas and Baby manage to get back up to safety by doing the Whoop-de-dooper bounce) (like other cats do) (The fly up avoiding falling things) (coming loose) (They landed into the tree) (safely) Dwarfs: Hurray! Kittens: Hooray! (We hang on tight to the tree) (as tight as possible) (Bradley covers his eyes) (Kessie hides in her dad's baby carrier) (Penny hides in Mommy's pouch) (Alan and Zayne cuddle each other) (John hugs into Mommy) (Luke ducks) (Simon was on Dad's head) (Walter zips the lid shut) (Roderick hugs into Ellie) (Larry hides in his mom's baby carrier) (Drewy hides in the baby carrier) (Alec ducks behind Melody) (Willy covers his eyes) Karen: Oh mutton chops. (The avalanche passes and ends) (at last) 1: It... It stopped. 2: It's gone. 4: Phew. 7: We're safe. Baby: Thomas? 3: Hello? Thomas: Huh? (looks around) Whoohoo! 6: You're safe. (We cheered) 5: Thank goodness. Stephen Squirrelsky: Baby, That was amazing! You did great on that Whoop-de-dooper bounce and saved him! Sandy: Fantastic work. Thomas: What a Whoop-de-Doopin', Loop-de-Loopin', Ali-Oopin' Bounce that was! Alex: The perfect jump. Baby: I really did it. Didn't I? Gloria (Hippo): You sure did. Melman: Yes Sir. Thomas: Did ya? Hoo, hoo, hoo! Come here, you! Why, that bounce was just as good as any old cat fa- (he turns sad) Cat... family member. Marty: Good work! Baby: Thomas? Please don't go. Penguins of Madagascar: Wait! Rikochet: Try to understand. Buena Girl: And learn what's happened. Thomas: Oh. Flea: Got it? Archimedes: There they are! We found them! Ho ho, There's Thomas! Tulio: Aha! Miguel: What's this? Piper O'Possum: What's happening? MeeMee: Baby? Boy? Shane and David: Really? Baby: Mama! Mama! Og: Well, I'll be! Mike: MeeMee. Lu: Baby's mom! MeeMee: We've been searching all over for you. Oh, Baby, dear, I was so worried. Phineas: Hey, Ferb. We've found him. (Perry chatters) Isabella: Told you we'd do it. Baby: I'm sorry, Mom. I'm fine now. Ferb: See? Tails: AiAi. AiAi? Jeremy: Oh, it's Tails. AiAi: Tails. Tails: AiAi! There you are! (AiAi runs to him) Vanessa: They're back together again! Tails: Silly monkey. Buford: Together at last, I suppose? Tails: Where have you all been? Eilonwy Quollie: We've been looking for Thomas while he's looking for his cat family. Buford: That's true. Tails: Thomas'... Family? You didn't have to go looking for them. Wallabee: Oh. Thomas: But- But I got a letter, and-and it said that-that- It was right- Oh. I must have lost it in the avalanche. I can't even remember the words. Sugar: See? Robert: Can't you understand? We wrote that letter. We'll prove it. Tanya Mousekewitz: Let's do it. Stephen Squirrelsky: Ahem. "Dear Thomas O'Malley, Just a note to say...." Sandy Cheeks: Continue. Priscilla: "Dress warmly" Courage: "Eat well" Callie: Get well soon Panda: "Stay safe and sound" Gir: "Keep smilin'" Zim: Be brave Baby: "We're always there for you" Floral: We'll be with you. Andrew: "Signed" All: "Your family". Amy Fourpaws: See? Thomas: You mean you fellas are my family? Earl: Like us? AiAi: I'm afraid we have nothing better to offer. Stinky: What else can we offer? Thomas: Well, of course not, Monkey boy! Hoo, hoo! 'Cause there's nothin' better than the best! I should have seen it all along. Harry: Yeah. Like a long time, I guess. (Tia gasps and rubs her tummy) Nicky: Oh my. It's time. Kitty: Time? Hannah: For the baby to come? Tia: Yes. It's paining me. (breathes) Anime Puss: Be quick for it. Nicky: I'll get you there. Come on. Danny Danbul: Oh boy. They'll give birth to a cat boy. Olie: If it is. Shimmer: Yes. That makes more kids then ever. (We walked back home) (together) (While Tia and Nicky head to the hospital) (and arrive) Narrator: Later... Thomas: Ahem! Ahoom and et cetera! In honor of this most occasional occasion, my firstest ever family reunitin', I'd like to present each of ya with a present. Firstest, for George! A new family room for your lovely home. (Trumpet Fanfare Ta-da! Sound Effect plays) George Tugboat: Seems kind of big. Bit on the comfy side. Not very drafty. But I suppose I'll get used to it. Hector Con Carne: Yeah. You sure will. Narrator: Meanwhile... (Meanwhile) (Nicky was patient) (and waiting) Dottie: Come on now. Push. (Tia obeys) (PUSH) (SHOVE) Tia: Can't stand the pain! It hurts! (pushes harder) (Tia groans) (and grunts) (Then POP!) (a baby pops out) (Tia gasps) (and oohs) Dottie: Congratulation! (Tia aahs) Tia: It's really a cat boy. Dottie: And what name will you give to him? Narrator: A little later... (Nicky sighs patiently) (with worry) Dottie: Nicky. Nicky: Yes? Dottie: Your wife has given birth to a tabby cat named Billy. (Nicky gasps and rushes into the room) (to see Billy) Tia: Hey, Nicky. Nicky: Oh, honey, it's a baby cat named Billy Tabby Cat. Tia: Yes. His name is William Barbera Tabby-Cat. Nicky: Just like Hanna Barbera. Nicky: Perfect. Now we'll give a baby carrier for him to ride in during our spoof travels. Tia: We sure will. Aren't we such proud parents? Nicky: We are such proud parents. Ever since we've got five adopted kids on our team. Theodore: (moans) Wish I was recovered already. Roginald: (groans) We will once Dottie finds with the right stuff for us to aid us. (Back with us having a party) (however) Thomas: And for AiAi, enough bananas to last all winter! Or till next Thursday anyways. Hoo, hoo, hoo. Dr. Ghastly: Always for fun and laughter, Theodore and Roginald sure would be proud to join us while recovering. Thomas: Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo! And for Tommy and Tallulah, old pal, a winter's worth of firewood. Hoo, hoo. Keep warm. General Skarr: I'm sure Fiona and Arista's husbands will be alright while recovering. Hector Carne: They will. Okay? Stomach: Yeah. No worries. And no troubles. Thomas: And for you, Pongo, I promise from now on, I'll always watch where I'm bouncin'. Stomach: You sure will, Pongo. Pongo: Why, Thank you. Dr. Ghastly: It's our pleasure. Baby: What about me? General Skarr: And as for you, you've become a good helper to Thomas, and will stick with him, AiAi, and his buddies. Thomas: Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo! You didn't think I was gonna disremember you, did ya? Ha, ha, ha! Go on. Go on. Open 'er up. It's all yours (Baby obeys) (OPEN) (and like magic) Baby: (gasps) Is this locket's really for me? Hamtaro: Yes. Thomas: Only the best for my bestest little brother. Bijou: And a great pal too. Thomas: Wait half a minute. We still need a family portrait to put in it! Rocky: Good idea. Andrina: Perfect choice. (We gathered up) (all together) Tails: Look this way now, Everybody. Boss: Okay, Tails. Tails: Closer Howdy: We're trying. Tails: Smile. (we smile) (SNAPSHOT) (our photo is taken) (A family picture was in the locket) (all together) And that's what happened in the Hundred Acre Wood. The End. (the story ends) (Locket closes up) (and shuts itself tight) (Credit plays) (and stops) (Song starts) Chris: Sunny days and starry nights And lazy afternoons You're counting castles in the clouds And humming little tunes But somehow right before your eyes The sun light fades away Everything is different And everything has changed Aaron: If you feel lost and on your own And far from home You're never alone, you know Just think of your friends The ones who care They all will be waiting there With love to share And your heart will lead you home Pecky: Funny how a photograph can take you back in time To places and embraces That you thought you'd left behind They're trying to remind you That you're not the only one That no one is an island When all is said and done Owen: If you feel lost and on your own And far from home You're never alone, you know Just think of your friends The ones who care They all will be waiting there With love to share And your heart will lead you home Vilburt: There'll come a day when you're losing your way And you won't know where you belong They say that home is where your heart is So follow your heart know that you can't go wrong Pecky: If you feel lost and on your own And far from home You're never alone, you know Just think of your friends The ones who care They all will be waiting there With love to share And your heart will lead you home Nature + Imagine: If you feel lost and on your own And far from home You're never alone, you know Just think of your friends The ones who care They all will be waiting there With love to share And your heart will lead where you belong I know your heart will lead you home Owen and Vilburt: Yeah! (Song ends) (and stops) Stephen Squirrelsky: I'm Stephen Squirrelsky. Andrew Catsmith: I'm Andrew Catsmith. Stephen Squirrelsky: We'll see you next time on another spoof travel. Andrew Catsmith: Yeah. Especially with John Clancy's spoofs being the ones I said. (Wave and wink) (and nod in agreement) (three logos are seen) Category:Movie-Spoof Travels Category:Transcripts